


A Grim Secret

by Yukinojo14



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hogun centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukinojo14/pseuds/Yukinojo14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Hogun and his secret lover. Kissing and some skin-ship. Pretty much pure fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grim Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, sorry!

The hammer swung through the air aimed for my head. Ducked under and past, rolling up onto my feet behind Thor. I kicked out, knocking his feet from under him and sending him crashing to the ground. Moving quickly before Thor regained his wits I moved to stand above him, one foot on his wrist to keep him from reaching for Mjolnir. The other I planted on his chest. There was a moment of silence broken by Volstagg and the others, cheering my victory. I stepped off Thor and held out my hand to help him to his feet.

Thor accepted my help good naturedly, slapping me on the back. "Another win to you my friend! Even Loki can barely match your speed." Thor glanced around the training yard as if hoping to spot his brother. He sighed and deflated slightly when he saw his brother had still not joined us. Loki rarely spent more time then necessary in the yard, preferring to spend his time in the castle library or practicing his mage craft. 

" Perhaps we should retire for the time being." Sif said, placing her sword on the rack with the other training weapons. Volstagg agreed immediately," A splendid idea, Lady Sif. It's nearly lunch time as it is. We should hurry so as not to miss it!" Fandral and Thor laughed as Sif rolled her eyes. Decision made we all made our way back to the castle proper. We passed a few maidens on our way and Fandral detoured towards them to try his luck. Thor smiled at them as well, flexing slightly and causing a wave of giggles among the women. When he had flirted his fill Fandral returned and we continued on our way. 

" Hogun my friend, you should try smiling sometime. Being so grim all the time is no way to capture the heart of one the fair roses of Asgard!" Fandral said, throwing his arm over my shoulder and not removing it until we reached the main hall. 

Shrugging off his arm I excused myself with a curt nod and without a word, I headed off deeper into the castle, leaving my friend to their rest and feasting. Sif looked at me strangely for a moment before following after Thor and the others. I made way quickly to the little used halls of the east wing. The servants and maids I passed kept at their work with barely a glance my way. If I had been Thor or Fandral or ever Sif, they would have offered a greeting at the least and conversation at the best. They knew me well however. Grim was an apt title; I felt no need to waste words or smiles. I have trained all my life to keep myself to myself, never letting any see more then I wanted. All except for one.

I stopped before a wooden door painted in dark green. There was some dust in the higher places; only one person used this area of the castle, not counting the servants. I pushed the door open. He was sitting surrounded by books and jars and vials of Odin knew what. He turned to face me, taking my breath away as he always did, try as I might to hide it. Black hair swept back from moon pale skin, and those emerald eyes that strip away everything and lay your soul bare. When he saw me his lips curled into a smile, flashing white teeth.

I walked up to him and pressed my lips firmly to his; he pressed back in kind. I ran my tongue along the seam of his lips, nipping gently until I gained entrance. His tongue which shaped words so well danced with mine, insidious and drugging. Pulling back I trailed kisses from the corner of his mouth down his neck. Where his shoulder met his neck I bit, earning a soft moan. I quickly pressed a kiss to the wound in apology. His fingers, long and thin, carded through my hair and pulling it out of its customary horsetail. His nails scratched lightly at my scalp, trailing down to my neck.

I trailed my hand down his chest to the hem of his light tunic, grateful he had forgone his heavy battle coat. Breaking away for only a moment I pulled the offending garment over his head. "Have you missed me, my grim love?" he laughed, only slightly out of breath. I responded by bring my mouth to one pert nipple and biting just shy of painful. He gasped, and I moved back to his mouth to drink in the heady sounds he made, point made. I have never been as good with my words as he- though I doubted highly anyone was- and have always made my actions speak for me.

I pulled back to gaze at him, as I trailed fingers down his chest. Searching out every dip and shadow then moving lower to more secret places. He looked so lovely before me, debauched and craving my touch. Poisonous green eyes glazed with lust. I allowed myself a small rare smile. What need did I have of the roses of Asgard, when I had the most beautiful of briars here in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what happened. I just suddenly thought there needed to be more Hogun in this fandom. Also, first fanfic so critic is much appreciated.
> 
> P.s. For those interested: Briar (also spelt brier) is a common name for a number of unrelated thicket-forming thorny plants, including species in the genera Rosa, Rubus, and Smilax.(taken from Wikipedia)


End file.
